Just to clarify
by rolowealsey27
Summary: The night before Thomas enters the Maze, Teresa comes and visits when neither of them can sleep. She's worried that the Swipe will make her forget him, but can Thomas prove she has nothing to fear? Thomesa one shot


Thomas lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the day he would enter the Maze, and leave his life as he knew it behind, including her.

_Tom?_

Thomas sighed.

_Can't sleep either? _He replied.

_No. Can I come in?_

_Of course._

She opened the door quietly a second later, closed it behind her and came to lie next to him on his bed.

"Were you waiting outside?" Thomas smirked, instinctively wrapping an arm around her as she lay down, pulling her close. She snuggled into him, resting a hand on his chest.

"I didn't want to wake you if you'd managed to go to sleep, but I guessed that you'd still be awake" she smiled, looking up at him. "I'm going to miss this" she said sadly.

"It's not as if we won't see each other in the Maze" Thomas said, turning onto his side to face her, taking his arm out from underneath her to prop himself up with, then draping the other over her hips. "And you only have to last one day without seeing me" he grinned.

_You're an idiot _she said in his mind with a laugh. "I know, but what if we can't talk" _like this in the Maze? _She finished telepathically.

"They've altered our brains, they can't exactly remove our link" Thomas snorted.

"But what if we forget it exists?" She said, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "What if we forget each other?"

_Teresa, how could I ever forget you? _Thomas said, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. _I don't think even the Swipe could completely remove what we have._

_Tom, we designed the Swipe, you know how much it removes. Any attachments; gone. It's going to take all of this away! _She was crying now, silently, but the tears dribbling down her perfect face made Thomas want to stop time and just make it all go away.

_Teresa, even if it does take away these moments when we're in the experiments, we will still get them back after it's all over, and you know that'll be in under 2 months – we designed it all, remember?_

_But what if…_

_Teresa, I don't want to lose you, even for a minute. But we have to; we don't have any choice in it. But we'll still see each other, still talk, and we will still be this close._

_Tom, I'm scared._

This startled Thomas into silence. Teresa was never scared.

_Of the Maze?_

_No. Well, a bit. But mostly I'm scared I'll lose you._

Thomas groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"What?" she asked, the panic evident in her voice.

"Teresa, I don't see how I can make it any plainer" he said gently, leaning in towards her. "You are never going to lose me, because even if this" he motioned between them "doesn't happen in the Maze, which is highly unlikely, as soon as we get out we will always be together" _Because I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you _he finished in his own head, not wanting her to hear him say it. She didn't reply.

_What's wrong? _He said as he noticed the bizarre look in her eyes.

"…You said you love me" she whispered, her eyes now glazed over with tears.

"What?" he said a little louder than he probably should have. Oh God, he hoped he hadn't…

"You said you didn't think you could ever love someone as much as you love me" she said again, in disbelief. Thomas didn't really know what to do. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to say that last part _to_ her, instead of in his own head. He started to panic as she didn't show any further response.

"I need to use the bathroom" he said quietly, suddenly very weary. He rolled onto his back so that he could stand up, but was stopped midway by a leg swinging over his waist. Followed by the rest of her.

_Thomas, you are not going anywhere. _She said, her eyes ablaze. He tried not to let the panic appear on his face.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear that" he said mournfully, squirming slightly as her angry eyes drew nearer. Then he noticed a change in her hazel eyes.

_I've been waiting to hear that for so long _she said, drawing her face close still to his. Confusion crossed his face. _I love you too, Tom _she sighed as she pressed her lips to his forehead.

It took a second to click in his brain. She'd said she loved him too. Thomas raised a hand slowly, pulling her chin gently away from his forehead until he was staring directly into her eyes.

"Just to clarify," he whispered, "I love you, Teresa". He raised his head to connect his lips to hers. Something sparked in his heart as she kissed him back, winding her hands into his short hair.

He used one hand to push himself up so that he was sitting with her straddling his hips. As he deepened the kiss by teasing her lips with her tongue, his hands wound around the long strands of hair cascading down her back as her hands roamed under his t-shirt, exploring the defined muscles hiding from her sight. As he gently flipped them so she was lying beneath him, her chest heaving and her eyes burning with emotion, he knew that they would be alright.

A/N: I couldn't help writing this after finishing The Scorch Trials, they're just so irresistible together! Please review, I love feedback (even if it is negative), and why not try a couple of other stories too? For loyal readers, updates to CHG and TRM _are_ coming, I'm just _very_ awful with time management - Rxx


End file.
